Little Venice
by Noah D Law
Summary: Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.
1. Prologue

**Por: Noah D. Law**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

**Recordarles que el contenido adicional relacionado con el fanfic, por ejemplo fanarts, será subido en mi blog personal: Noah's Puppet House (blogger). El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Sólo quedaban tres días, tan sólo tres para lo que sería mi peor pesadilla. Mi muerte estaba próxima. Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente, anticipándose a lo que estaba por suceder. Mi tensión era palpable, al igual que mi desagrado, simplemente pensar en ello me producía escalofríos que recorrían mi espina dorsal hasta alcanzar la nuca y dejaban tras de sí una sensación incómoda. Me incorporé lentamente quedando sentado sobre la cama, descolgué los pies por el lateral de la misma dejándolos momentáneamente suspendidos en el aire. Aún no quería pisar el frío suelo de la habitación.

Frustrado me llevé las manos a los ojos y ejercí presión sobre ellos para aliviar un poco el dolor de mi frente, aquel dolor persistente que llevaba días merodeando por diferentes puntos de mi cabeza, amenazando con hacerla estallar en pedazos cuando menos lo esperara. Todo por culpa de aquella noticia que recibí hará ya una semana.

¿De quién había sido la genial idea de proponer como temática el carnaval veneciano? ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría una temática que ya llevaba implícita un maldito baile? ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Creyeron que diría que estaba próximo mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort? ¡Ja, y un cuerno! Volvería a pelear cien veces contra él si pudiera. Seguramente sería menos humillante y mil veces más gratificante que ese dichoso baile. ¡Por Merlín, parece que el Mundo Mágico se ha vuelto loco tras la guerra! ¿Acaso soy el único que ve la falta de sentido en todo este lío en el que han decidido hacerme partícipe?

—FLASHBACK: Final de la guerra. Vencedor: Harry Potter—

Aquí estoy yo en el Gran Comedor empuñando mi varita, la cual acaba de expulsar el hechizo final que acabaría de una vez por todas con el Dark Lord. ¿Irónico, eh? Un mocoso de diecisiete años venciendo al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Pero por increíble que parezca, así fue. Ahora mismo me pregunto si esa asombrosa suerte que tuve durante mis siete años de calvario ha decidido abandonarme a la deriva tras su derrota. Bien parece que así es.

—Fin del FLASHBACK—

Tras su muerte, siguieron toda clase de celebraciones, visitas y entrevistas. La definición de todo aquello: un auténtico infierno. Los que me conocen saben que odio ese tipo de cosas. No me interesaba haberlos librado de un peligro nacional y que se sintieran en deuda conmigo por ello. Detesto la fama que me adjudicaron por intentar salvar mi pellejo de un loco obsesionado con matarme y no morir en el intento. Sé que algunas cosas de las que hice en aquella época pueden llegar a considerarse extraordinarias por no haberse realizado en siglos, pero necesité ayuda en cada ocasión. No me considero un héroe, sólo quería sobrevivir. No comprendían que después de tanto tiempo de luchas y pérdidas tan sólo deseaba paz. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Finalmente decidí posar los pies sobre el suelo de madera y tanteé en busca de las pantuflas. Estiré la mano hasta la mesa de noche y cogí a mi fiel compañera en todas y cada una de mis batallas, mis gafas. Sin ponérmelas, me levanté al fin de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baúl a los pies de la misma, con la mano que me quedaba libre abrí la tapa y rebusqué entre el desorden hasta que logré encontrar un par de calzoncillos limpios. Armado con las cosas necesarias para disfrutar de una tranquila ducha, me dirigí con paso lento hacia el baño. Dejé las cosas sobre el mármol blanco del lavamanos y, con ambos brazos apoyados en él, alcé la cabeza para enfrentar al reflejo que me devolvió el espejo frente a mí —suspiré desalentado. Con pesar me di la vuelta, abrí el grifo de la ducha y vi el agua caer. Durante los segundos que tardó en calentarse, me desvestí dejando caer la ropa al suelo y ésta desapareció mágicamente ante mis ojos.

Una vez entré en la ducha, me estremecí ante el contacto con el agua debido a la gran diferencia de temperatura. Cuando me acostumbré, mis músculos se relajaron y mis pensamientos fluyeron de nuevo.

Era inverosímil a más no poder. Maté al hombre que pretendía acabar con mi vida y, en vez de tranquilidad, me encuentro rodeado de periodistas allá donde vaya, realizando estúpidas visitas cordiales a nuestro "excelentísimo" Ministro de Magia y a un montón de individuos que ni siquiera conozco. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, mi poco tiempo libre me lo pasaba asistiendo a bailes organizados por las familias más ricas del Mundo Mágico, las cuales habían decidido agasajarme con cualquier cosa que se os pudiera ocurrir, con tal de poder decirle a sus amigos —cada cual más _snob_—, que se codeaban con la remasterizada y más cotizada celebridad del Mundo Mágico actual.

¿Qué por qué me presto voluntario a este despliegue de hipocresía y snobismo? La razón es muy simple. ¿Recodáis de aquella noticia de hace una semana? Pues buscad una silla que esto se pone interesante.

—_¡Por Morgana, que tengo diecisiete años! _—reclamé.

—_Harry tienes que guardar las formas, ahora perteneces a ese círculo también_—. Hermione se encontraba sentada en mi cama, mientras yo daba vueltas como un loco por la habitación. Mi _queridísima_ mejor amiga se había convertido en mi asesora, casi desde el principio de este sin sentido, ya que no sabía hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que la gente pretendía que hiciera, por no decir de comportarme en todas esas fiestas clasistas ni la cuarta parte de cómo debiera.

Ahora no sólo tenía que terminar mi último año en Hogwarts sino que, además, debía ir a clases de baile de salón, protocolo y a entrevistas de compromiso.

Como podéis comprobar, estaba aprendiendo a hacer todo aquello que estos niños ricos llevaban haciendo desde que pudieron mantenerse en pie. Ellos tardaban aproximadamente toda su infancia y adolescencia en aprender a comportarse adecuadamente, acorde a cada situación y lugar. ¡Y yo tuve que aprenderlo en tres meses! Meses que debieron ser invertidos en disfrutar de mi libertad y tranquilidad, antes de que un nuevo curso de Hogwarts comenzara. Pero, una vez más, mi preciada suerte me había abandonado.

Sin embargo, en tres días, si quedaba algo remoto de dicho azar fortuito, por ínfimo que fuera, éste sería puesto a prueba sin piedad. En tres días ocurriría algo peor que tener a un maníaco detrás de ti intentando matarte. Por lo visto, en el Mundo Mágico todos los magos y brujas de familias de sangre pura, y pudientes económicamente, tienen como tradición casarse una vez terminan Hogwarts. Cosa que yo no sabía hasta que mi buena amiga se dedicó a amargarme más mi ya condenada existencia. ¿Por qué lo hacían?

Bien —según Hermione—, _estaba clarísimo_ el porqué los magos y brujas se casaban tan pronto. Tan solo tenías observar la gran diferencia de población entre la comunidad muggle y la mágica y podías darte cuenta de ello. Obviamente me posicioné en contra de que pudiera existir una sola conexión en ello. Tras lo cual ella se encargó de rebatir cada una de mis palabras.

—_¡Harry! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas notado? Somos casi tres cuartos menos que la población actual de muggles en todo el mundo _—dijo ella como si fuera de lo más obvio—. _Los magos y brujas no son tan fértiles como los muggles y mucho menos los sangre pura_ —aclaró como si no creyera lo que estaba teniendo que explicar.

—_Pero, Hermione, los Weasley…_ —me defendí yo.

—_Los Weasley son un caso a parte, los demás magos no son tan prolíferos_ —rebatió ella.

¿Qué conclusión se podía sacar de todo esto? Tenía que casarme. ¿Qué por qué mi vida terminará en tres días? Pues, porque en tres días tendrá lugar una fiesta de disfraces de temática "El Carnaval Veneciano". Finalidad de la fiesta: cazarme.

Sí, has leído bien. Todas las familias de clase alta tienen la intención de emparejarme con sus hijos y, sí, lo he dicho bien, tanto sus hijas como sus hijos. Supuestamente, todos se aplicarán un hechizo para que no pueda reconocerlos bajo sus máscaras. Todos tienen una noche para conquistarme.

Estaréis pensando que me resultará fácil, ¿verdad? Sólo tendré que dejarme cortejar hasta el final de la noche y ya está, todo arreglado. ¡Pues estáis muy equivocados! ¡Viva el Mundo Mágico y sus hechizos! Tengo que salir de esa fiesta con pareja. Básicamente tengo que elegir a la persona que pasará toda la vida conmigo, sin ni siquiera conocerla.

—¡Esto es de locos! —dije agitado sólo por el hecho de recordarlo mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo.

En la comunidad mágica no existe el divorcio, ya que no te casas como tal. Cuando te casas el enlace se produce mediante magia, una vez que ambas magias se han fusionado, permanecerán unidas para toda la eternidad, incluso a pesar de que uno de los dos muera. Es bastante romántico si te paras a pensar en ello. Ya que los muggles al casarse simplemente hacen constancia por escrito de que vives con dicha persona, compartiendo casa y lecho —aunque a veces ni eso.

Sin embargo, en el Mundo Mágico, haces un voto sobre tu propia magia, jurando que permanecerás siempre unido a la persona elegida y dicha persona también estará dispuesta, aún sabiendo que será para siempre. Algo tan íntimo como crear ese vínculo, que puedas sentir su magia y que él o ella también pueda sentir la tuya; que éstas se rocen y acaricien formando una unión tan perfecta, hasta el punto de fusionarse y hacerse una. Esto, sin duda, es una de las cosas que más me han impresionado al enterarme de cómo funcionan los matrimonios en este lado del mundo.

Ese conocimiento hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría en mi pecho porque —señores, debo admitirlo—, lo que más deseo en estos momentos es encontrar a una persona que me quiera sin pedir nada a cambio y que me permita formar la familia que me fue arrebatada. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento murió rápidamente tras conocer el medio y la situación en la que elegiría a mi pareja.

De vuelta a mi habitación y a aquella conversación que arruinaría mi vida.

—_Pero, Herm…_ —dije intentando disuadirla del discurso, digno de mención, que se avecinaba.

—_Harry, soy tu asesora y, como tal, debes hacerme caso. Tienes que casarte. Ahora eres un modelo a seguir, así que deja ya tu berrinche_ —se detuvo para hacer una pausa antes de seguir con el discurso enfocado en hacerme entrar en razón.

—_Has entrado en un círculo muy estricto y tendrás que aprender a vivir con él. Además, eres un personaje público, con mayor motivo no puedes andar por ahí montando escándalos de amoríos y alimentando a la prensa sensacionalista_ —llevó una mano hacia su frente y estrujó el ceño con los dedos creando arrugas en su piel. Probablemente mientras trataba de decidir cuales serían sus siguientes palabras. —_Antes de que eso ocurra te enamorarás y te casarás. ¡No quiero ver como la imagen de mi amigo es destrozada por los medios de comunicación! _—dijo ella al borde de la histeria.

—_¡Hermione! ¡Me estás pidiendo que me case con alguien a quien no conozco! ¡Qué pase toda mi vida al lado de una persona a la que no amo! _—repliqué yo exasperado.

—_Harry, los medios pueden destrozarte la vida, incluso antes de que consigas estabilizarla. Además, sí que la amarás_ —hizo una pausa para dejar que asimilara toda la información, la miré interrogante y ella sonrió. —_Todos en esa fiesta firmarán un pergamino, el cual se encargará de comprobar sus compatibilidades contigo, obviamente no puedo desechar a todos esos niños ricos del golpe, se armaría un escándalo_ —aclaró. —_Ahí es donde entra la finalidad de la fiesta_ —dijo cautelosa—, _el pergamino estará conectado a la casa. La señora Malfoy nos ha cedido Malfoy Manor para albergar a toda esa gente._

—_¡Que Malfoy qué! _—repliqué, fuera de mí.

—_Lo que oyes_ —detuvo mi queja alzando su mano en mi dirección, para continuar explicando. —_La casa se encargará de que te encuentres con la persona predestinada. Se realizarán varias fiestas, cuando encuentres pareja ya no es necesario asistir, esto se hace por si tu pareja no puede asistir a la primera fiesta_ —se calló un instante, comprobando por mi cara que la información me estaba saturando el cerebro. —_Al final, la casa se encargará de que te encuentres con la persona predestinada. Aunque también, si otra persona capta tu atención, la casa hará todo lo posible por tus preferencias, analizando al sujeto en cuestión y volviendo a trazar un patrón de compatibilidad con los nuevos datos. Por lo general, la primera opción que la casa plantea ante ti suele ser la acertada. Así que no habrá problemas_ —dijo sonriente.

—_Incluso si es un elfo doméstico, la casa hará que conozcas a ese ser especial._

Dando por finalizada mi ducha, me sequé con la toalla y me puse la muda limpia y las gafas. No intenté peinarme —causa que ya había dado por perdida hacía mucho tiempo. Caminé de nuevo hacia la habitación y busqué el uniforme para poder bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

—Será mi fin… —suspiré derrotado.

CONTINUARÁ

7


	2. Chapter 1

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**Recordarles que el contenido adicional relacionado con el fanfic, por ejemplo fanarts, será subido en mi blog personal: Noah's Puppet House (blogger). El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 1: Miradas**

El día amaneció nublado y aunque a Harry no le importaba, sabía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Con esfuerzo consiguió prepararse, reunirse con sus amigos e ir al callejón Diagon para recoger una de las piezas más importantes que necesitaría para la fiesta que tendría lugar en dos días.

En ese momento se encontraban en una tienda de disfraces mágicos, justo al lado de Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione había insistido en hacerle un disfraz a medida, según ella: "el invitado de honor no podía permitirse repetir el disfraz con alguien de la fiesta".

El dichoso disfraz ya estaba casi terminado, le estaban haciendo los últimos retoques. Se encontraban esperando para la prueba final cuando, de repente, sus oídos captaron el sonido de una campanilla indicando que alguien estaba atravesando el umbral de la puerta —mágica al parecer, pues no había nada de esa índole desde donde provenía el sonido. Cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que entre los individuos que entraron, se encontraba la última persona a la querría ver en todo el Mundo Mágico.

—Buenas tardes señor Malfoy —dijo el vendedor. —Señorita, es un placer conocerla al fin —agregó dirigiéndose a la muchacha que venía con el rubio.

—Buenas tardes, hemos venido a recoger el encargo, cuento con que ya esté acabado —respondió él.

—Por supuesto señor Malfoy, en seguida se lo traigo. Espere por aquí unos minutos —contestó apurado y salió corriendo a la trastienda.

El moreno se quedó observando pasmado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que una vocecilla lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Draco mira es Harry Potter! Él será nuestro invitado especial el sábado, ¿no? —dijo la joven señalando en dirección al moreno.

—Sí Lizzy, es él —respondió con desgana. —No deberías señalar, es de mala educación.

La chica apresuró el paso acercándose en un instante hasta donde se encontraba el trío dorado. Sus cabellos eran rubios, al igual que los de su acompañante. Prueba inequívoca de que debía tratarse de alguien perteneciente a la familia Malfoy. Pues esas hebras doradas se encontraban perfectamente acomodadas formando bucles gracias a un hechizo que se podía sentir desde aquella distancia. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante azul cielo, los cuales le miraban con gran curiosidad. Iba vestida elegantemente con una túnica de terciopelo de color blanco perla, ajustada a la cintura con un lazo cruzado que le recorría la espalda hasta donde ésta perdía su sacrosanto nombre —dejando entrever ligeramente las curvas de la muchacha—, y adornada con una pequeña capa que llegaba hasta la altura del pecho de la joven .

La rubia terminó de acortar las distancias y alzó su mano, tras lo cual su acompañante de ojos grises se colocó detrás de ella como un resorte. Por lo que su lenguaje corporal indicaba, se encontraba bastante a la defensiva, sin embargo, Harry no tuvo tiempo de analizar al muchacho pues la joven interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Elizabeth Malfoy. Es un placer poder conocerle al fin, señor Potter. Además, soy aspirante a ser su mujer en la fiesta que se celebrará en la mansión. Mucho gusto —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. Una mano se posó en el hombro de la chica antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—Buenas tardes Potter, lamento la interrupción. En seguida nos iremos. Granger —hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, que ella le devolvió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y un impulso recorrió el cuerpo del moreno. Sin poder contenerse dio un paso hacia delante y acto seguido tomo la mano de la chica. —_Se va a enterar_ —pensó.

—Encantado de conocerte preciosa —besó la mano de la chica, a penas un ligero roce, con una sonrisa escapando de la comisura de sus labios —Espero verlos en la fiesta entonces —alzó la cabeza y dirigió la sonrisa hacia Malfoy, el cual se incomodó. El moreno mantuvo la mirada esperando una reacción de su parte, pero nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, la que sí tuvo una reacción fue la chica que acompañaba a Malfoy, pues comenzó a sonrojarse y a medida que pasaban los segundos el contraste con su blanca piel se hacía patente. Ambas miradas, gris y esmeralda, cortaron el contacto en el preciso instante en el que el vendedor salió de la trastienda con el traje.

—Aquí tiene señor Malfoy, tal y como pidió, a medida y las más finas telas —dijo el vendedor.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día —tomó el paquete y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por su acompañante.

—Draco tenías razón en todo lo que me dijif.. —la chica fue interrumpida por la mano libre de Malfoy, quien le obligó a salir de la tienda con cara de enfado.

Una vez recuperado del estupor observó a Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada asombrada.

—¡Harry! ¡Eso ha estado genial! ¡Las clases te están ayudando! —dijo ella emocionada.

—Sólo estaba intentando molestar a Malfoy y que quitara esa cara de estirado, demostrándole que yo también sé actuar así. Por la cara que ha puesto, creo que lo conseguí —respondió el moreno, muy contento con su hazaña.

—No creo que fuera por eso… —contestó ella.

—¿Y por qué si no? —replicó, antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por el vendedor.

—Señor Potter, pase a probarse el traje terminado, por favor —dijo más tranquilo una vez que la presencia de los Malfoy ya estaba bastante lejos de la tienda.

—Claro —tomó las ropas y se metió en el probador. Una vez que comprobó que tenía todo bien colocado, salió para que Hermione le dijese su veredicto.

—¡Harry! ¡Te queda genial! —exclamó ella.

—Bien —suspiró agotado. —Un problema menos.

oOo

Nada más llegar al colegio, más concretamente a su habitación en Gryffindor, se tiró sobre la cama, corrió las cortinas e intentó dormir. Hecho que se vio frustrado debido a que ciertos rubios rondaban su mente. ¿Quién era esa chica que acompañaba a Malfoy? ¿Sería su hermana? No, no podía ser. Recordaba haber escuchado en más de una ocasión que Malfoy era el único heredero de Lucius. Si llevaba el apellido Malfoy, la única opción que quedaba es que fuera su prima, pero no había escuchado hablar sobre otros Malfoy en Inglaterra…

Harry sospechaba que el rubio tramaba algo —para variar. Después de la guerra no había obtenido ni una sola mirada por parte de el, ni una palabra, nada. Por más que el moreno le dirigiese miradas retadoras si coincidían en algún sitio, el rubio jamás contestaba a sus provocaciones. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, secretamente extrañaba haber perdido los únicos enfrentamientos que le hacían sentir como una persona normal y no como un fenómeno. Todas las cosas que le decía, por más crueles que fueran, no iban cargadas nunca con adoración o fanatismo y eso le gustaba.

Al principio pensó que el cese de las pullas era porque al haber ganado la guerra, atacar directamente al chico que vivió y venció, pondría a todo el colegio en su contra. Sin embargo, seguía siendo igual de antipático y creído con todos los demás, menos con nuestro moreno de ojos verdes. La muerte de Lucius a manos de uno de los mortífagos del Señor Oscuro, debió haberle cambiado, para bien o para mal, lo que le hacía sospechar que algo tramaba y tenía poca esperanza, por no decir ninguna, de que fuera algo bueno.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo se encontraba cierto rubio irritado, dando vueltas por su habitación, intentado aclarar su mente y recuperar su pulso normal.

—No me puedo creer que Lizzy haya estado a punto de estropear mis planes —hablaba para si mismo, recordando el altercado a la salida de la tienda de disfraces.

—¿¡_Sabes que has estado a punto de estropear todo_!? —gritó exasperado. —¡_Casi echas a perder todo por lo que llevo trabajando este curso_!

—_Lo lamento mucho Draco…_ —dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas. —_Yo no sabía…_

Draco miró el rostro lloroso de la muchacha y tras respirar un par de veces consiguió relajarse.

—_Está bien, volvamos a Malfoy Manor…_ —contestó ya más calmado. —_Pero que sepas que no conseguirás aquello que te has propuesto, querida…_ —sonrió de manera altanera.

—¿_Y quién va a impedírmelo_? ¿_Tú_? —le devolvió la sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego.

De vuelta en su habitación, el rubio envuelto en sus pensamientos, se encontraba mirando por el ventanal de su habitación hacia las profundidades del Lago Negro.

—Sólo espero que ese idiota no se haya dado cuenta de nada… —apagó las luces con un movimiento de varita y se dirigió a su cama.

Mientras tanto, el moreno seguía dando vueltas en su cama, intentando encontrar algo de paz interior y dormir. Sólo le quedan dos días para que todo acabara y él ahí, preocupándose porque el rubio ya no le insultaba y le ignora.

—Debo ser masoquista… —suspiró.

No encontraba explicación alguna para lo que le ocurría. Esa tarde había sido demasiado bizarra y no lograba encajar las piezas de aquella conversación entre ambos rubios que se vio interrumpida abruptamente por el mayor de los Malfoy.

Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormido en su cama, en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor. En una de las habitaciones de séptimo, la calidez lo envolvió y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

~CONTINUARÁ~


	3. Chapter 2

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**Recordarles que el contenido adicional relacionado con el fanfic, por ejemplo fanarts, será subido en mi blog personal: Noah's Puppet House (blogger). El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 2: Últimas Preparaciones.**

Los rayos de luz invadieron la torre de Gryffindor, indicando un nuevo amanecer. El chico que vivió alcanzó a oír unas voces que hablaban entre ellas y gritaban su nombre, voces que provenían del piso de abajo. Concretamente de la sala común de los leones.

—¡Harry! ¡Si no bajas ahora mismo mandaré un _howler_ a buscarte! —gritó Hermione exasperada.

—Déjalo descansar Hermione. ¿No ves que quiere aprovechar sus últimos días de soltero? —le defendió su indiscutible mejor amigo. —Yo también querría.

—¡Ronald! Que sepas que la fiesta no es solo para encontrarle pareja a Harry, también es para establecer enlaces matrimoniales entre los demás—explicó. —Las familias más pudientes las celebran todos los años, pocos meses antes de que sus hijos terminen sus estudios, para hacer negocios entre ellos, establecer acuerdos prematrimoniales e ir estrechando lazos —Hermione hizo una pausa cuando vio la cara de Ron palidecer. —No pongas esa cara. Aquellas fiestas de antaño, que poco a poco se han ido perdiendo y sólo las han mantenido los sangre pura, tienen el mismo criterio que la que está por celebrarse en la mansión Malfoy; la casa se hechiza para que encuentres tu pareja perfecta en todos los aspectos: social, económico y, por supuesto, sentimental —terminó de aclarar.

—Eso quiere decir que nosotros también… —replicó asustado.

—Sí, Ron. Quiere decir que Hermione y tú también participaréis, porque este año más familias están interesadas en participar en dichas fiestas. El motivo creo que es obvio —intervino el moreno.

—Harry, compañero, te veo demasiado tranquilo. ¿Te has resignado? — dijo Ron afligido.

—Hermione me ha abierto los ojos, si dice que encontraré a mi pareja predestinada, ¿qué más da conocerla ahora, que dentro de cinco años? —respondió tranquilo. —Lo único que me sorprende es que hayan bajado la edad hasta los quince para ampliar las probabilidades. Creo que piensan que soy un inepto eligiendo pareja y no creen que sea capaz encontrarla entre todo los magos y brujas a partir de diecisiete años —dijo medio en broma.

—Eso no es así, Harry. Hemos tenido que ampliar la edad debido a la gran demanda de personas que quieren asistir, pero como mucho tu boda debe retrasarse dos años, no puede atrasarse más —confesó Hermione.

Lo que la chica no sabía es que había cometido un terrible error diciéndole aquello. Información muy útil para el líder del trío dorado. Pues podría retrasar toda esa locura dos años más, eso le daría tiempo para encontrar la manera de librarse. Sólo esperaba que la casa le uniera con alguna de esas niñitas pijas de quince años, para así poder elaborar su plan de escape.

—Hermione, ya estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos ya a dónde sea que vayamos hoy? —dijo el salvador de mejor humor.

—Claro. Esta vez Ron también viene con nosotros a un lugar especial —contestó sorprendida por el repentino cambio.

Ella sí que sabía cómo alentar la curiosidad innata de los Gryffindors, más la propia heredada de los Merodeadores. Acto seguido, se dirigieron al despacho de la directora, ya que llegarían al callejón Diagon a través de su chimenea. Ella ya los estaba esperando y, antes de que Hermione saliera disparada a través de las llamas verdes, se dedicaron una mirada de entendimiento mutuo. Ni Ron, ni Harry se percataron del leve intercambio.

Una vez allí, Hermione comenzó a caminar en silencio por las calles. Ron y Harry la siguieron detrás sin mediar palabra. En el momento menos esperado, ella se detuvo. Se encontraban frente a una peluquería mágica. Desde el interior de ésta se podía ver detrás del mostrador a un chico alto, moreno, con el pelo largo y bien cuidado, ojos azules… ¿Había dicho ya que tenía un cuerpo de infarto? ¡Pues por Merlín que lo tenía! El único problema, estaba apoyado sobre el mostrador de la peluquería.

Inclinado sobre éste se encontraba el dueño de una cabellera rubia bastante familiar para nuestro héroe y, para más inri, actuaba demasiado amable con aquel bombón de peluquero.

Hermione se adelantó y entró al interior. Ambos Gryffindors la siguieron sin decir nada, pero sin perder de vista la escena que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

—¡Hola, Sam! ¿Cómo has estado? Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez —dijo la muchacha.

—¡Mione! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Sí que hace siglos! —contestó Samuel, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y abrazándola a modo de saludo, tras lo cual ella respondió gustosa.

—Bueno Sam, veo que vas a estar ocupado. Gracias por arreglarme el pelo. Nos vemos esta noche —interrumpió Malfoy, al ver que el trío dorado pretendía quedarse. —No te olvides de llevar lo que te pedí —se acercó y le abrazó. —Hasta después —se despidió de los Gryffindors con un asentimiento de cabeza. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta para irse, Sam lo interrumpió.

—Adiós, mi ángel de cabellos dorados. Voy a disfrutar mucho esta noche — dijo Samuel enviándole una mirada cómplice. —Sabes que para mí es un placer, espero que te haya gustado lo de ahora y que te guste lo que te haré —le guiñó un ojo.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa complacida, de esas que te dejan sin respiración, y salió de la tienda con la cabeza alta, tan elegante como siempre.

—¡Vaya! Tengo la sensación de estar en una película muggle, que envidia me dais… —dijo Hermione impresionada y algo sonrojada.

—No es para tanto, Mione. Siempre somos así —contestó con una sonrisita y desvió su mirada hacia el moreno de ojos verdes. —Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es este Adonis? ¡Qué ojazos que tienes! Una lástima que los escondas tras las gafas —Samuel se alejó de Hermione y caminó hacia Harry, sin romper el contacto visual.

—Él es el gran proyecto del que te hablé, todo un reto —respondió ella.

Samuel acortó la distancia y Harry terminó de sonrojarse por completo cuando invadió su espacio personal.

—Hola, soy Samuel. Pero puedes llamarme Sam —dijo alzando la mano y añadiendo un tono sensual a sus palabras. Harry tardó unos en procesar la información y salir del estado de shock, para finalmente devolverle el saludo.

—Él es Harry Potter. Conocido en el Mundo Mágico por salvarnos del tirano que pretendía hacerse con el control y por tener el pelo más rebelde sobre la faz de la Tierra —respondió Hermione por él, ya que este se había quedado mudo. La muchacha se dirigió hacia el moreno para hablarle. —Harry, él se va a encargar de domar ese pelo tuyo para la fiesta de mañana y enseñarte a peinarlo un poco para tu vida diaria en general —explicó. —He investigado a todos los peluqueros de celebridades, aquí en el Mundo Mágico. Sam viene de América, apenas lleva aquí unos meses. Pero hemos conectado bien, además, hace maravillas con esas manos que tiene y es muy discreto. Te quedará genial, ya verás.

—Herm, ¿para qué estamos nosotros aquí? —preguntó Ron.

—Nosotros también vamos a arreglarnos y después iremos a otros sitios.

—Vamos, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? —dijo Sam con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos Gryffindors.

—Cla-claro —respondió el héroe entrecortadamente.

Samuel, tras mucho esfuerzo y tratamientos, consiguió domar el cabello del moreno y le enseñó varios trucos para el día a día. Hermione le informó que se convertiría en su estilista personal y que le ayudaría a cuidar su imagen. También peinó a Ron y a Hermione y de allí se dirigieron a su siguiente destino…

oOo

Más tarde aquel día, en Malfoy Manor, cierta conversación tenía lugar en la habitación del dueño de cabellos dorados y ojos grises.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir Sam. Por favor, ponte cómodo —dijo Malfoy servicial.

—Aún no me puedo creer que estés pensando en hacerlo, Draco —contestó pícaro.

—¡Oh, por favor! Si sabes que te mueres de ganas… —le sonrió travieso.

—Creo que voy a divertirme mucho… —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Pues, manos a la obra. No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Malfoy, al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirse.

CONTINUARÁ.


	4. Chapter 3

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**Recordarles que el contenido adicional relacionado con el fanfic, por ejemplo fanarts, será subido en mi blog personal: Noah's Puppet House (blogger). El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 3: Antique Hallows**

La gente se estaba concentrando en el callejón Diagon; todos se encontraban de pie estáticos observando al trío dorado al pasar. Desde que habían salido de la peluquería, tanto magos como brujas posaban sus miradas en ellos sin mostrar el más mínimo recato. El pequeño paseo por las calles concurridas, mientras Hermione los llevaba a su próximo destino, estaba rayando lo agobiante.

—Es aquí —dijo de repente.

—Hermione, ¿qué hacemos en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.

—Recoger tu herencia.

Acto seguido, entraron en el banco de imponentes dimensiones, encabezados por Hermione. Un duende los guió hasta la cámara del chico que vivió. Una vez allí, Hermione tras comprobar que tenía permiso para entrar, con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del dueño de la cámara, entró decidida, sacó un objeto que el héroe no logró identificar y salió de la misma satisfecha.

—Te lo explicaré esta noche en la sala común —dijo al salir.

Una vez fuera de Gringotts, volvieron a recorrer las calles sin rumbo fijo, adentrándose cada vez más en calles estrechas y menos concurridas. Hasta que, por fin, el líder de los leones logró vislumbrar una pequeña tienda. Ésta se encontraba haciendo esquina en la calle por la que transcurrían.

—Herm, ¿por qué hemos venido a una joyería? —preguntó mientras observaba el escaparate.

—A recoger tu anillo, por supuesto.

—¿En qué momento de la historia me he perdido? — respondió confundido el elegido.

—Entra y lo sabrás —le contestó al tiempo que se adentraba en la tienda.

Una vez dentro, Ron se puso a mirar las vitrinas curioso. Harry, por otro lado, siguió a Hermione hacia el mostrador, desde el cual un mago bastante mayor los miraba por encima de sus gafas.

—Buenas tardes, venimos a recoger un encargo especial que hicimos hace unas semanas —dijo la muchacha muy segura de sí misma, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas que le enviaba el chico dorado. El hombre comenzó a buscar entre los cajones reservados para pedidos y miraba varias veces el trozo de pergamino que Hermione le había entregado.

—Herm, ¿de qué pedido especial hablas? Estoy llegando a pensar que llevas planeando esto desde hace siglos —comentó el moreno bastante confuso. —Yo nunca te he visto salir del castillo sin mí y no recuerdo haber hecho ningún encargo.

—Pedí un permiso especial para poder salir del colegio y organizar tus cosas —respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Además, estuve investigando sobre las reliquias de los Potter, pasadas de generación en generación, desde el primero de ellos.

—¿Para qué has investigado eso? —preguntó más confundido si cabe.

—Porque ahora te toca a ti continuar la línea de sangre de los Potter y, ese anillo —dijo señalando al anillo que tenía el hombre en las manos en ese mismo instante. —Es el anillo de compromiso que llevaba tu madre. Fue destruido en su intento por salvarte y me he encargado de restaurarlo.

El joyero le entregó la reliquia familiar al héroe del Mundo Mágico. Harry fue capaz de percibir el poder de la joya apenas alcanzó a rozar los dedos de éste.

—Tiene varios hechizos de protección —le explicó. —Este anillo protegerá a tu prometida o prometido y a la posible descendencia.

—Vaya… —dijo, aún sin poder creerlo.

El preciado objeto parecía a primera vista un simple anillo de compromiso, pero una vez alcanzabas a ver los detalles, se notaba que estaba impregnado de la herencia de los Potter. Todo él estaba hecho de oro blanco. Era un doble anillo plano, el cual se cruzaba por el centro en la base. Cada rama de éste se unía a su opuesta, quedando todo unido por una esmeralda con forma de rombo en el centro de la base (sugerencia de Hermione al joyero, a parte de restaurarlo).

Por el dorso ambos anillos quedaban unidos formando una esfera, cada anillo conformaba la mitad de ésta. En ella estaba grabada una "P" en letras góticas, la cual había sido sometida a un baño de ónix, rellenando los surcos del grabado.

En cuanto a piedras preciosas, poseía dos ónix a cada lado de la "P". Remarcando la esfera tenía dos líneas en forma de semicírculo, procedentes cada una de un anillo, pero no alcanzaban a completar el círculo, cada una terminaba en la piedra ónix más externa. Dichas líneas y las ramas traseras unidas, tenía incrustados una fila de pequeños diamantes, completando la composición.

—¡WOW! ¿de verdad es herencia de los Potter? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, es todo tuyo. Bueno, mejor que nos demos prisa para llegar a nuestro último destino —respondió con prisa. —Añádalo a la cuenta de Harry Potter —le dijo al vendedor antes de emprender rumbo hacia la siguiente tienda.

—¡Espere, señor Potter! Por una compra tan grande, la tienda le ofrece un obsequio —dijo el vendedor entregándole una cajita. —Qué tenga un buen día.

Después de coger el obsequio, salieron a la calle. Iban caminando cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ron no estaba con ellos. El chico dorado se lo comentó a Hermione y ambos giraron para volver sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo, alcanzaron a ver a Ron a lo lejos, corriendo tras ellos.

—Lo siento, hubo un anillo que me llamó mucho la atención y perdí la noción del tiempo —se disculpó el Weasley. Lo que él no sabía es que cierta persona, oculta en la tienda, lo había estado observando con atención.

Volvieron a adentrarse en las concurridas calles y deambularon por ellas hasta que llegaron a una tienda un tanto extravagante y colorida, estaba llena de máscaras de lo más extrañas. Entraron a la tienda y una señora muy amable apareció de entre los expositores con tres máscaras en la mano.

—Creo que tengo lo que necesitan, jovencitos —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No ha podido estar más acertada, señora Agness —contestó Hermione complacida.

Tras esa extraña compra, la más rápida de todas —pensó el muchacho de cabellos alborotados— volvieron al colegio, apresurándose para llegar a su sala común para que Hermione pudiera empezar a contarles qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí y cuánto había averiguado la muchacha de la herencia de los Potter.

oOo

—¡Merlín! ¡Creo que voy a explotar! —exclamó Draco.

—¡Esto es increíble! —respondió Sam extasiado. —¡Jamás había visto nada parecido!

—Que sea la primera vez que haces algo como esto influye bastante, Sam — contestó el príncipe de Slytherin, intentando controlar su respiración.

—Aún así es impresionante, Draco. ¿Puedo tocar?

—Adelante —Malfoy le dejó vía libre para que tocara a placer. —Apúrate, deja eso y ayúdame a ponérmelo.

—No sabes la de veces que he deseado que me pidieras esto, Dragón — respondió Samuel con los ojos vidriosos.

—Deja tu mirada lasciva para otro momento —le reclamó algo malhumorado por la espera.

—Estás hermoso, Dragón —dijo maravillado. —Deberías poder verte, tu cara y tu cuerpo están pidiendo a gritos que te posea.

—Eso puedo solucionarlo —Draco conjuró un espejo empleando un hechizo no verbal y un ligero movimiento de su mano. —Voy a tener que darte la razón, Sam. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Terminamos lo que hemos venido a hacer o vas a hacerme suplicar? —sonrió pícaro.

—Vale. Tú ganas —contestó Samuel al tiempo que comenzaba a recorrer el cabello del dueño de esas orbes plateadas con sus manos. —¿Listo, Dragón?

—Para ti siempre, Sam —respondió, mientras se dejaba hacer. —Pon a trabajar esas manos y haz la magia que solo tú sabes hacer…

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Chapter 4

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**Recordarles que el contenido adicional relacionado con el fanfic, por ejemplo fanarts, será subido en mi blog personal: Noah's Puppet House (blogger). El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**N/A: lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo la semana pasada, tuve dos exámenes esta semana (lunes y miércoles) y me pasé toda la semana pasada estudiando.**

**Little Venice**

Capítulo 4: Revelaciones.

Se habían reunido en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba sentada en frente a Harry; Ron y el héroe estaban sentados en el mismo sillón. El líder del trío dorado se encontraba expectante, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no mostraba mucho interés por la conversación que tenía lugar en esos instantes, seguramente Hermione ya se habría encargado de contarle todo. Otra vez volvía a ser el único que no se enteraba de qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó a hablar Potter, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —respondió la muchacha tranquila.

—Todo —exigió molesto.

La chica comenzó a relatar todo lo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas. Le contó que el objeto que recogieron en el banco también era una reliquia de los Potter, se trataba de un broche mágico utilizado para las ocasiones especiales. Éste tenía forma de gota invertida y estaba rodeado por medios arcos, uno a cada lado, uniéndose en el centro y en el vértice de la gota; ambos arcos eran de oro viejo. Lo especial del broche en sí, era la gota. Pues ésta poseía un hechizo el cual la hacía cambiar de piedra preciosa según el color de los ojos del Potter portador, en este caso era ahora una enorme esmeralda. En su interior se podía apreciar un líquido fluir; si algún Potter tocaba el broche, el líquido tomaba forma de "P" en su interior.

Una vez terminó de hablar, Harry se dispuso a abrir el regalo que el vendedor le había dado. Se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo, por su aspecto creía que podía ser de oro blanco, a juego con el anillo. Lo abrió y en su interior tenía algo grabado: "_No cierres tu corazón al cambio_". Al cerrarlo, puedo observar en el dorso de éste, un león tribal. Los surcos del grabado habían sido rellenados con ónix, al igual que el anillo, y en un lateral se podía apreciar la palabra Potter en letras góticas.

—Mione, ¿tú grabaste esto? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, Harry. El reloj está hechizado para darte mensajes adecuados en el momento preciso. Es como un consejero o asesor —respondió.

—¿Por si tú no estás cerca? —una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del líder del trío dorado.

—Exactamente —dijo al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa cómplice. —El reloj te dará consejos para ayudarte a tomar decisiones.

—Entonces… —meditó momentáneamente el héroe. —Cuándo tome la decisión, ¿su consejo se enfocará a otra cosa?

—Sí. Incluso es capaz de hacer prioridades entre varias decisiones a elegir, dándote un consejo sobre la que consideré más importante o urgente —contestó. —Por cierto, tengo un último regalo para ti. He estado investigando y practicando todo un mes. Pero, al fin he conseguido dominar el hechizo —dijo contenta y orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Qué hechizo? —Potter empezó a retroceder con cautela en el sillón, mientras ella se acercaba con la varita en la mano.

—Pienso corregirte la vista permanentemente, ya no tendrás que llevar gafas— comentó ilusionada.

Al final, el héroe del Mundo Mágico, tras media hora de discusión, terminó sucumbiendo a los deseos de la muchacha y accedió a someterse al hechizo. Ella se colocó frente a Potter y le apuntó con la varita. Durante cerca de una hora el chico dorado la vio formular hechizos no verbales, sin perder el contacto visual con él. Por último, se oyó un resquicio de hechizo final, antes de que ella le dijera que ya estaba todo listo. Le aconsejó que descansara toda la noche y le aseguró que al día siguiente vería con total claridad. Para el muchacho nada había cambiado, se encontraba como antes del hechizo.

Bastante confundido, se despidió de ellos y caminó hacia su habitación. De fondo, en la lejanía, alcanzo a escuchar fragmentos de una conversación entre sus amigos. Pero no logro comprender de qué se trataba.

Una vez en el cuarto, se tumbó sobre la cama y los recuerdos de esa tarde volvieron a su mente. "_En general, había sido día productivo"_ —pensó para sí, mientras abrazaba la almohada.

Un recuerdo en especial le golpeó desde el fondo de su subconsciente. —Samuel… —suspiró agotado, no queriendo pensar en él. De repente, una cabellera rubia cruzó también por su mente. "_Ahora que recordaba, ese rubio estaba demasiado cariñoso con el peluquero, quizá incluso estuvieran saliendo", _pensó el muchacho. Un montón de ideas de ellos dos juntos se empezaron a formar en la alocada mente del moreno, lo cual le hacía enfurecer.

"_¿Qué demonios hacía pensando en un chico?", _se reprochó mentalmente. Últimamente se pasaba el día confundido. Tenía que volver tomar las riendas de su vida de nuevo. Pues las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. "_Tengo que retomar el contro_l" pensó resuelto el héroe, intentando calmarse tras una última imagen de ellos dos besándose que había cruzado su mente.

"_¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos esta noche?_" Abrazó más fuerte la almohada, pues un sentimiento de angustia y celos invadía su cuerpo. Ellos podía mostrarse así de cariñosos en público y él tenía que guardar las apariencias para no desatar una hecatombe de "primeras planas" durante meses en El Profeta.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, incómodo ante el pensamiento de ellos siendo muy acaramelados. "_Perfecto, ya se había desvelado y, por si fuera poco, Malfoy volvía a ser la causa de mi insomnio_", se reprochó nuevamente. Odiaba ese nuevo comportamiento por parte de su némesis. Desde que su padre fue encerrado en Azkaban y al no tener que aparentar, había cambiado radicalmente.

Los demás no lo habían notado, pero ya no se comportaba como antes. Si bien, seguía creyéndose el centro del universo y un pecado descendido a la Tierra para hacer a la humanidad pecar y caminar como si fuera un acto de misericordia por su parte el dejar que le observen al pasar.

Definitivamente, seguía siendo un Malfoy de pura cepa. Sin embargo, sí que se notaban ligeros cambios en su personalidad, además, de su nueva y recién descubierta tendencia homosexual, que hasta entonces el muchacho de ojos verdes no había notado.

Lo que más le irritaba de todo esto al héroe, eran sus miradas. Antes eran desafiantes, ahora solo le dedicaba miradas frías y sin interés. No le interesaba en absoluto. A eso se había reducido su existencia, hasta un _crup _tenía más valor a los ojos de Malfoy que el salvador del Mundo Mágico.

"¡_Espera un momento! ¡Para el carro! ¿¡Por qué debería afectarme no interesarle a Malfoy!?_", continuaba con su batalla interna el muchacho. Su pulso se aceleró por un instante, hasta que encontró una respuesta que logró convencer a su hiperactivo cerebro. "_Ya no tenía entretenimiento alguno en esta escuela. Él era el único, a parte de sus amigos, que no le trataban como el chico dorado. Ni intentaban hacerle la pelota con adulaciones_", celebró mentalmente por su descubrimiento.

La única "acción" que le proporcionaba este colegio lleno de interesados, se había esfumado y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Odiaba sentirse así. Secretamente deseaba que Malfoy volviese a ser el pedante y vanidoso de antes. Volver a tener algo que siempre haya estado ahí y que no hubiese cambiado tras la guerra. "_Quizá nunca le odié realmente. Quizá sólo lo hacía porque lo obligaban y una vez eliminé la fuente de sus obligaciones, dejé de ser la vía de escape para su frustración", _seguía divagando el chico dorado.

Ese asunto le preocupaba cada vez más. Si ambos se encontraban o había cualquier tipo de interacción con el heredero de los Malfoy, por pequeña que fuera, traía consigo esos odiosos sentimientos. Además, la última demostración en la peluquería y reciente descubrimiento de las preferencias del rubio, le habían afectado más de lo que pensaba al líder del trío dorado.

oOo

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Malfoy algo seguía cociéndose entre sus paredes.

—Draco, creo que me he enamorado —comentó Sam.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó éste divertido, aún si poder creérselo.

—Al cien por cien. No hay ninguna duda de que eres el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—No digas estupideces, pareces un _Hufflepuff_ —dijo el heredero, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Solo te digo lo que veo, estás para comerte —Samuel lo miraba de arriba abajo con instinto depredador. —Y eso que se supone que a mí no me van estas cosas, lo cual ya es decir mucho.

—Eres todo un adulador, ¿lo sabías? —comentó el muchacho de ojos de color mercurio cerca de su oído, provocando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca al habilidoso peluquero.

—Joder Draco, para de hacer esas cosas o mañana no va a haber quien nos levante —respondió éste, le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa y se llevó las manos a la nuca, intentando aliviar la sensación. — Pobre del afortunado que consiga capturar el corazón de esta escurridiza serpiente albina —juntó sus manos y las pegó a su frente. —Rezo porque salga vivo o, al menos, sin demasiados daños en el intento —dijo Sam, a modo de broma, como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación.

—Eres un idiota, que lo sepas —rió el rubio ante la broma. —Sé que te mueres de ganas de pasarte la noche en vela conmigo… —volvió a susurrar sugerente. —Pero mañana es la fiesta, así que, termina esto que empezaste —dijo señalándose a sí mismo con la mirada y sonriéndole de lado. —Y luego durmamos un rato, que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

—Sus deseos son órdenes… —respondió Samuel, antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

—CONTINUARÁ—


	6. Chapter 5

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**Little Venice**

**Capítulo 5: El gran día.**

El líder del trío dorado despertó en su cama, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba acostado encima de las mantas. Tardó unos segundos en procesar que realmente estaba viendo y ni siquiera había estirado el brazo hacia su mesa de noche para coger las gafas. "_Hermione es una genio"_ pensó, sonriente. Definitivamente, esa era una buena manera de comenzar el día.

—¡Lo ha conseguido! —exclamó de buen humor. A pesar de que su subconsciente sabía perfectamente que hoy era el día. Es más, los pensamientos con los que anoche se había quedado dormido, no fueron para nada gratificantes y no hizo más que dar vueltas sin poder descansar lo que debía, sobre todo para el día que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, se había propuesto dar lo mejor de sí. Con un poco de suerte, aún podía encontrar a alguien que comprendiese lo que pretendía hacer, es decir, hacer el paripé hasta que encontrase la solución y que no se enfadara por ello. Alguien debía pensar, al igual que él, que todo aquello era una locura sin sentido.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se levantó de la cama, se preparó un poco y bajo a desayudar. Era temprano. A penas eran las siete y media, pero no le importaba. Su nueva visión había conseguido alegrarle lo suficiente como para no preocuparse por la hora.

Tendría que agradecerle a Hermione como es debido, quizá le compraría algo bonito después de desayunar. "_Sí, eso haré_" decidió. Total, hasta la tarde no le molestarían para que comenzara a prepararse para la fiesta.

Desayunó rápido y se dirigió al despacho de la directora. Necesitaba conseguir el permiso para salir. Con la excusa de que debía comprar algo de última hora y la promesa de que volvería a la hora de almorzar, consiguió su propósito. A veces, ser el chico dorado a punto de comprometerse, sí que tenía sus ventajas. Además, así podía aprovechar y salir para que le diera un poco el aire y poder prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

Una vez en _Hogsmeade_, comenzó a mirar los escaparates de las tiendas hasta que uno en particular le llamó la atención. En el expositor, tenían un colgante en forma de media luna, pero ésta se encontraba con sus ángulos proyectados hacia abajo; rodeando una piedra de los colores del amanecer que, si era cierto lo que le había dicho el vendedor, éstos cambiarían según el estado de ánimo en el que se encuentre su poseedor.

El chico dorado le pidió al vendedor que se lo envolviese para regalo y salió de la tienda con intenciones de dar un paseo. Su felicidad se vio truncada cuando vio a Samuel acercándose en su dirección, con intenciones de saludar. El héroe se detuvo y esperó hasta que se acercó. Sam lo saludó dándole un abrazo. Potter se quedó estático por la familiaridad con la que le trataba el peluquero.

En ese momento, los ojos de Harry captaron una pequeña marca morada en la base de su cuello y enfureció. A su mente llegaron toda clase de pensamientos de Draco y él.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo sacándole del trance. —Veo que has estado siguiendo los trucos que te comenté.

—Hola, Sam —respondió secamente, mientras intento mantener la compostura. —Sí, lo he estado haciendo para mantener el pelo a raya. Según Herm, la imagen ahora es importante y tengo que cuidarla —comentó sin muchas ganas.

—Ya veo. Mione me dijo por _red flu_ que había logrado arreglarte la vista. Estás tremendo, permíteme que te lo diga —dijo coqueteando descaradamente.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿tu novio no se molestará si andas coqueteando con otros? —replicó molesto el héroe.

—¿Mi novio? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí. ¿Malfoy no es tu novio?

—¡Ah! Claro. Es verdad, iba ahora a reunirme con él —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Nos vemos, Harry. No le gusta que le haga esperar —comentó, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Pronto le perdió de vista entre los demás transeúntes.

"_¡Esto es el colmo! No sólo coquetea con todo lo que se mueve, sino que además se olvida de que ha quedado con él. Le está engañando seguro_" cavilaba el chico dorado perdido en sus pensamientos y cada vez más cabreado. Sus ganas de pasear se habían esfumado. Volvió a Hogwarts inmediatamente y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Una vez allí, empezó a engullir la comida sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando estuvo más relajado, su mirada viajó disimuladamente hacia la mesa de su ex-némesis. El príncipe de Slytherin no se encontraba en ella. Casi nadie se encontraba en el Gran Comedor en realidad. Lo más probable es que todos estuvieran preparándose ya para el baile de esa noche. —Seguramente estará encontrándose con ese peluquero del tres al cuarto… —murmuró molesto. "_Lo más probable es que incluso esté contento de verle. Si solo supiera como se comporta cuando no está presente" _siguió rumiando el chico dorado_. "¡Oh! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se me ha hecho tarde. Hermione va a matarme" _fue el último pensamiento del héroe antes de salir disparado hacia su sala común.

Subió como un rayo los siete pisos que le separaban de su muerte inminente, a manos de su _querida_ amiga. Entró a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, corrió escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto y abrió la puerta jadeando. Ella ya se encontraba esperándole sentada en su cama.

—Llegas tarde. Empecemos —dijo cortante.

—Claro…

Hermione comenzó a hacer movimientos de varita e hizo volar cosas por la habitación, dejándolas reposar sobre la cama. La muchacha le ordenó al héroe que se desvistiera, quedándose éste sólo con unos bóxer negros. Con un último giro de muñeca, le pasó los pantalones del disfraz. "_Demasiado ajustados_" pensó el muchacho en ese instante.

Los pantalones eran de color verde esmeralda, al igual que la chaqueta. Ésta tenía unos bordados en forma de flor de Lis hechos a partir de hilos dorados de color muy oscuro, entremezclados con los hilos de la chaqueta. El patrón cubría toda la superficie de la misma, pero era apenas perceptible si no estabas lo suficientemente cerca.

Debajo de la chaqueta, llevaba un chaleco de color negro y, debajo de éste, una camisa blanca con chorreras. El chico dorado solo podía dejarse hacer y rezarle a Merlín para que no le tomaran muchas fotos esa noche.

Afortunadamente, llevaba unas botas de cuero atadas a media canilla de color negro; las cuales tenían la pinta de ser comodísimas. "_Por lo menos no me dolerán los pies_" pensó. El problema ahora solo radicaba en que el héroe debía tener el cuidado suficiente para no pisar a alguna dama durante la noche. "_Espero que las clases de baile sirvan de algo."_

En cuanto a bisutería, el líder del trío llevaba consigo el reloj de bolsillo y el broche de los Potter. Hermione se encargó de colocarle en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta una cajita, con el anillo de compromiso en su interior.

Una vez terminada la vestimenta, con cada cosa en su lugar, Hermione se dedicó durante las siguientes horas a intentar peinar su pelo con una serie de hechizos, que le había enseñado Samuel para la ocasión.

Tras varias peleas con el pelo del héroe, la muchacha consiguió sujetarlo todo en una coleta hacia atrás menos un mechón, el más rebelde, que había decidido caer sobre su frente, acompañando a la cicatriz.

Cuando la chica alcanzó a capturar la mayoría de los mechones, los ató con una cinta de terciopelo verde esmeralda, a juego con el traje. Aplicó varios hechizos de fijación, para que aguantase toda la noche y, contenta con su trabajo, le entregó la máscara. La cual se fijó a la cara del muchacho mediante un hechizo.

—Quédate aquí y que nadie te vea hasta que yo vuelva —fue la última orden que le dio la chica.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Chapter 6

**[Por: Noah Drachenblut Law]**

[Harry deberá derribar sus muros autoimpuestos y hacer de tripas corazón para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que le propone una sociedad mágica, aún bastante intransigente en cuanto a costumbres, buenas maneras y estatus social que un mago adulto debería tener.

¿Conseguirá nuestro protagonista estar a la altura en las situaciones que lo requieran o, por el contrario, no podrá soportar la presión de toda esa gente diciéndole cómo tiene que vivir su vida?]

**Recordarles que el contenido adicional relacionado con el fanfic, por ejemplo fanarts, será subido en mi blog personal: Noah's Puppet House (blogger). El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**N/A: a partir de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso hay una parada por exámenes, mi último examen será a mediados de julio. Disculpen las molestias U-U**

**Little Venice**

**Capítulo 6: Conociéndote**

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, Hermione apareció y también lo hizo Ron, ambos ya vestidos. Cuando la muchacha entró en la habitación Harry le pidió que se diera la vuelta y cerrara los ojos. Una vez la chica obedeció, sacó el colgante de su baúl, se lo colocó delante de los ojos y le pidió que los abriera. Cuando logró visualizar lo que tenía delante, exclamó un gracias y le abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mientras tanto el chico dorado aprovechó el estado de euforia de la muchacha, le pidió que le perdonara por llegar tarde y le colocó el colgante, el cual se tornó naranja al instante. Lo cual indicaba que estaba feliz según le había explicado el vendedor, pues según el código de colores que le había dado el naranja expresaba felicidad.

Tras el breve intercambio Hermione sacó un traslador de su bolso, el cual los llevaría directamente a Malfoy Manor, para que nadie pudiese acceder al héroe antes de que la fiesta comenzara.

La señora Malfoy los esperaba ya en la sala de apariciones de la mansión cuando hicieron acto de presencia, para guiarlos a través de la misma. Llegaron a una habitación con sillones, una mesilla de café y una chimenea, todo decorado elegantemente. Encima de la mesa había pastelillos y tazas de té, que habían sido dejadas por los elfos. Se sentaron a esperar hasta que la fiesta diera comienzo, disfrutando del pequeño tentempié.

Los nervios empezaban a hacerse presentes en el cuerpo del chico que vivió, éste disculpó con la señora Malfoy y sus amigos y salió de la habitación con intenciones de encontrar algún baño en ese laberinto que los Malfoy llaman hogar.

Comenzó a abrir puertas sin resultado hasta que encontró una habitación decorada elegantemente y para nada ostentosa; cuyo color predominante era el gris perla y tenía ciertos puntos de color en distintos tonos de azul que resaltaban en diferentes zonas de la habitación. No era como las otras habitaciones en las que había entrado, los muebles eran simples y lisos, nada de adornos recargados, ni decoración ostentosa. "_Seguro que tendrá baño privado_" se dijo y se adentró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta al pasar. Siguió caminando por la habitación hasta que percibió una puerta al fondo de la misma. Avanzó hasta ella y una vez alcanzó el pomo, lo abrió con cuidado. Lo que el muchacho no esperaba era descubrir lo que allí se ocultaba.

Una belleza rubia se encontraba en su interior. El chico que vivió quedó paralizado. Debido a la nube de vapor no alcanzó a ver bien, pero pudo apreciar que se estaba secando antes de que la interrumpiera. Alcanzó a ver su larga melena dorada caer a lo largo de toda su espalda y su respiración se entrecortó ante tal exhibición. Pero eso no fue lo más impactante de todo. Lo verdaderamente increíble fue que la rubia ajustó más la toalla a su cuerpo haciendo un nudo para que no se cayera, para luego alzar la vista y conectar su mirada con la del muchacho. Pasó a su lado y, mientras él se quedaba estático, una suave voz alcanzó sus oídos. ¡Le estaba ofreciendo su cuarto de baño! El héroe a penas podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se había girado a penas para seguir la trayectoria de la muchacha al salir del aseo.

Por su aspecto podía deducir que se trataba de alguien perteneciente a la familia Malfoy. "_Quizá es la hermana mayor de Lizzy_" pensó para sí mismo, recordando a la chica de la tienda de disfraces. Logró salir del trance no sin cierta dificultad y con un ligero "gracias" entró al cuarto de baño, solucionó sus problemas y salió apresurado de la habitación balbuceando otro "gracias".

"_Ni se ha inmutado. Ni un solo pestañeo de asombro. Tiene unos nervios de acero. Sería genial que aceptase hacer un trato conmigo. Pero está el orgullo de los Malfoy, eso podría ser un obstáculo. Espero poder conocerla en la fiesta y comprobar su carácter"_ siguió cavilando el moreno una vez logró salir de allí.

"_Su belleza innata haría replantearse a cualquiera su condición. Algunos rasgos de su personalidad era apreciables incluso durante el breve encuentro. Es una chica fuerte y segura, lo desprende por cada uno de sus poros. Si es una Malfoy supongo que habrá sido instruida en el tema de matrimonios concertados… No puedo perder esta oportunidad…_" siguió meditando, mientras se dirigía a la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos.

Una vez allí, les contó a los chicos lo que había pasado mientras esperaban a que fuese la hora de la fiesta. No sabía porqué, pero un sentimiento se alojaba en su pecho y le hacía preguntarse si estaba confundido por el extraño encuentro. Esa chica había desatado una serie de reacciones que no se esperaba para nada a esta altura de la película. Pues el héroe ya había debatido consigo mismo incontables veces hasta que había aclarado su mente y visto la luz. Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo con pensamientos que lo hacían dudar. "_Tal vez ni siquiera tenga que fingir… Era muy guapa… Esto es muy extraño, se suponía que yo ya había aclarado este tema…_" seguía rumiando el muchacho. Aunque en su pecho tenía sentimientos encontrados que parecían querer desatar una guerra en cuanto se descuidara, tendría que olvidarlos y dejarlos para más tarde ya la señora Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos, pues ya es la hora de recibir a los invitados.

Bajaron todos al gran salón de la mansión, transformado en una pista de baile para la ocasión. El suelo era de madera y las paredes totalmente blancas; los ventanales eran enormes, permitiendo pasar a través de ellos la luz de la luna. Se ayudaban con unos candelabros y lámparas de araña con velas, esparcidos por toda la habitación para la iluminación del lugar. Al fondo se encontraba preparada la orquesta, junto a las mesas con la comida y bebida más exótica que había visto en su vida. Como centros de mesa, había esculturas de hielo con diversas formas, hechizadas para moverse de un lado a otro y ofrecer trozos de hielo a los invitados.

Las cortinas, rojo sangre, las cuales cubrían los ventanales llegando prácticamente hasta el techo del salón, tan alto como unos siete metros; se encontraban recogidas a cada lado, con unas cuerdas hechas con hilos de oro, para permitir el paso de esa cálida luz que bañaba el salón.

Para adornar la escena un poco más, cerca de la pista de baile, sobre una especie de escenario de cristal de forma circular, había colocado un enorme piano de cola, blanco como la nieve. Lo que hacía sospechar al muchacho de que alguien les iba a ofrecer un concierto. El chico dorado esperaba poder escuchar la melodía que desprendería esa belleza de madera.

La gente comienza a entrar, acumulándose en pequeños grupos por toda la sala. La señora Malfoy saluda a todos los presentes cortésmente y los hace pasar al interior. Hermione, Ron y Harry, se encontraban detrás de ella asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo a todos los invitados a medida que pasaban.

Una vez terminaron de llegar, el murmullo de la gente comenzó a hacerse más fuerte por momentos. La señora Malfoy se aplicó un "_Sonorus_" y, con una suave voz, consiguió acallar las voces de la gente. La mujer anunció que para comenzar con la velada, les iban a deleitar con un concierto. "_Bien, no tendré que esperar"_ pensó para sí el muchacho de ojos verdes. En el instante en el que sus oídos terminaron de escuchar lo que la señora Malfoy decía, sus ojos conectaron por segunda vez en esa noche, con esa mirada de color plata y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. La vio descender por las enormes escaleras que conectaban con el piso superior. Ambos llevaban las máscaras puestas, pero el líder del trío dorado inmediatamente lo supo.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, aunque esta vez llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás y mantenido con dos trenzas, las cuales salían a cada lado de la sien correspondiente, uniéndose con un lazo grisáceo de terciopelo, a juego con sus ojos e iba descendiendo a lo largo de su espalda. Dos bucles escapaban de la prisión dorada y bajaban hasta la altura de su pecho, descansando sobre él.

Llevaba puesto un traje de época, con el torso tipo corsé de color blanco con un cordón plateado cruzado por delante. El vestido caía en varias capas hasta el suelo. La más externa blanco perla, al igual que el corsé, la de en medio de color celeste y, la interna, de la cual solo se podía apreciar una franja recta desde la pelvis hasta el suelo, presentaba un degradado de colores que iba desde el azul media noche hasta el blanco.

Adornando el vestido, había unas pequeñas tiras caídas, a modo de mangas, de raso transparente azul pastel y bordados en hilos de plata.

Justo en el borde del vestido, rozando el suelo, se encontraban bordadas dos serpientes plateadas. Hechizadas para moverse a lo largo de la capa intermedia del mismo.

Como pieza central, llevaba un chal largo hasta el suelo, el cual arrastraba junto con la cola del vestido. Éste tenía bordadas con hilos de plata las constelaciones del firmamento por toda la extensión mismo, haciendo contraste con el color azul media noche del chal.

—Estás preciosa, querida —dijo la señora Malfoy al verla pasar a su lado, dejando impactados al del trío dorado. Ella giró su cabeza y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, tras lo cual se dirigió al piano sin vacilar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
